Standing Behind My Brother
by JenBurch
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE: COVER Due to popular demand, I will be continuing this story in drabble challenges to show what happened and why. Dean finds Sam barely conscious, weak and almost blind from being in complete darkness for too long. What happened? Stay tune
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this is so late! We've had trouble with our phone line lately and even when that was fixed we still couldn't access our internet! Go figure! Different companies too!!! Anyway, since it's fixed itself, the first thing I did was come here a post this. Hope that might make up for it a little bit :)

Drabble Challenge: LIGHT

A/N – My first ever Drabble Challenge! Yay me! I'll tell you now, keeping it to 100 words is not as easy and you might expect, especially for me who, well, writes and writes and writes and writes and writes and… oh yeah, enjoy!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean lifted Sam into his arms, holding his little brother tightly to his chest. Sam wasn't moving, his eyes barely open, his breathing was harsh and ragged.

Trying to still his own racing heart, Dean carried Sam from the cave. He heard a harsh intake of breath, wincing as Sam buried his face in Dean's neck.

"What's wrong, Sammy?"

Sam whimpered a little before he answered.

"The light… hurts..."

Dean closed his eyes, the pain of what his brother had been through threatened to overwhelm him. Letting Sam seek what comfort he could from him, he headed for the car.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think – but remember, this is my first drabble so be gentle!


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble Challenge: FADE

A/N – Due to much begging and pleading, I will be continuing this story as the drabbles come through. I hope you like it and, well, I hope I can keep it to 100 words a chapter! Lol This could be fun hehehehehe

Thanks to my husband for helping me cut out some of the words - this one was a hard one!

FADE

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean managed to get his too-thin brother to the Impala. Sam's breathing sounded painful, he'd kept his eyes closed from the first ray of light.

He got Sam comfortable in the backseat, removed his jacket and slid it under his head, hoping it would help his breathing and offer some comfort. Sam had been alone for so long; Dean couldn't imagine what that must've been like.

"Dea?"

"Yeah, kiddo, I'm right here."

Sam peaked at him through tiny slits. He didn't speak again and Dean's heart plummeted.

The soul that made Sammy Winchester who he was started to fade.

Fast.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Note: And you thought I was evil before? What do you think now?


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble Challenge: Cover

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Racing through the doors, Dean couldn't hear himself screaming for help but knew he must have been.

Sam had grown weaker and weaker on the drive, his breathing worsened as the Impala ate up the miles between it and the hospital.

Dean's heart was racing even faster.

Nurses had surrounded them quickly, one grabbing a blanket to cover his shivering brother. He was laid on a stretcher and hurried through the ominous double doors.

Dean froze to the spot. There was nothing left to door but wait.

The tears that fell down his cheeks had other ideas.

They fell silently.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N – Whoa! First draft and 100 words on the button straight off! I can't believe I even managed it!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble Challenge: Whinge

Just in case anyone isn't sure of this word – as I've discovered it's not one used in the US – this is pronounced 'winj' and means to whine, moan or complain, usually to excess. It can also be used as a Noun, to call someone a 'Whinger', to imply they whine all the time. This can be used jokingly or in jest, it can also be an insult, or it can be used to provoke someone into doing something they might not want to do. Almost like saying they must be too afraid because they're whinging too much.

A/N Sorry I'm posting so late! We had a bush fire here and had to evacuate to my parents house for the night so I kind of forgot about it. Been one helluva Easter considering it started with me in hospital again (stupid gall bladder!) and ended up with us packing up and going to my parents and being up half the night with our 11month old trying desperately to get her to go back to sleep! Anyway, although the fire came frighteningly close to our home, there was no damage done to our property and the fire has now been taken care of! Thank God!

Anyway, hope that helps if anyone's confused by the word! On with the drabble!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean hit the redial button he had used so many times recently.

The call was answered immediately.

"If you're callin' to whinge about the research, I'm-"

"I've found him, Bobby," Dean interrupted. Silence answered. Neither party wanted to ask or answer the question hanging in the air. "He's in a bad way."

Bobby cleared his throat.

"You at the hospital?" He knew Dean was only a few hours away, he'd plotted the route himself.

"Yeah."

"On my way."

The line went dead.

Dean closed his phone and hung his head.

"Thanks, Bobby," he whispered, fresh tears spilling over his cheeks.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

More angsty Dean, hope you like it! Gotta love Dean when he's all worried and stuff, it's really cute! Not at the protective big brother stage yet, just the panicked-I'm-gonna-lose-Sammy stage! LoL Just as much fun, maybe even more!

There'll be some answers to some question in the next instalment, I promise.


End file.
